Jack's Baby Sister Rachel Anne O'Neill
by RossRachelForever
Summary: About the adventures of Rachel Anne O'Neill, starting at her arriving at the Air Force Acadamy. Fourth Chapter up, please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Jack's Baby Sister…Rachel Anne O'Neill

Chapter 1

Arriving at the Academy

A/N: Hey this is a new fic about a character I have on a RPG. She's Jacks baby sister. The fic is about her life from the time she arrived at the Academy, her time there, going to the Pentagon, and her time there, and then her transfer to the SGC. I don't know if I'll keep it going after that, depends on if I have ideas for it. Hope you like it, enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think. Talk to you soon, Enjoy!!!

18 year old Rachel Anne O'Neill Stepped out of her brothers truck and looked around grinning. He took her to the Academy whenever he was at home when she was growing up and she loved it. But this trip was different, this time she was staying, cause she was going to the Academy and was very excited.

Jack got out of the truck and walked around to the other side and stood in front of her and smiled.

"You ok twerp?" He asked affectionately.

"Yea, kind of nervous." She said.

"Well, don't be, you'll be fine. I have a lot of friends that work here. I'll introduce you to them. Plus when I'm home I'll be close by so you can call me at home or on the base…or on my cell, if you need me. Ok?" He told her.

"Ok," she nodded, " Do you know when you'll be leaving next?"

"No but when I find out I'll let you know, Ok?" He said.

"Ok," She said nodding.

He smiled, "Com on kid, let's get you settled in."

"Ok," She said.

He pulled her toward him a little bit and shut the door to the truck and locked it. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and headed them towards the office. When they arrived at the office jack knocked on the door and smiled at the person in there.

"He Colonial, what's up?" The guy asked.

"I'm bringing one of your new kids," he told him, "She's my baby sister."

The man stood up and walked out of the office, "Really!"

"Great I get to put up with another O'Neill." He said sarcastically.

"Hey she's a great kid, but she is just as stubborn as I am. But that's my fault." Jack said hugging his sister to him, who grinned.

"I'm sure she is a great kid," he said, then looked at Rachel. "Hey there, what's your name?" He asked

"Rachel," She said softly.

"Well Rachel I'm Colonel Harrison, I'll more then likely be the CO of your group." He said smiling at her,

She smiled at him shyly and Jack smiled, "She's shy at first, only difference from me." He told him.

"That's ok," He said. "Well no one else is here at the moment so how about I show you around."

Rachel nodded, "Ok," She said grinning.

"Sir she's seen most of the campus." Jack said.

"Well there isn't anything else to do, besides I know where she is going to be sleeping we can go see that." The Colonel said.

Rachel grinned, "Cool."

Jack laughed, "That means she likes the idea."

Colonel Harrison laughed, "Thanks." He said to jack, "Come on show you the dorms first."

"Ok," They both said.

"So Jack, how long you going to stay?" Harrison asked.

"Probably tell some of the rest of the kids start getting here, and I see she is ok." Jack said and Rachel grinned.

"Ahh sweet big brother," Harrison said and Rachel blushed.

Harrison laughed and then led them around the campus for the next few hours. He took them to the mess hall, and to some of the class rooms, to the chapel, the gym, then to the dorms. From there they headed back to the court yard were the rest of Rachel's class was meeting when they got there. When they got there Jack encouraged her to go meet some people and hang out, and that he would stay for a little bit longer. She nodded and went to into the crowd of people.

Jack watched her for a little bit and then heard Colonel Harrison behind me, "Jack, she'll be fine, I'll watch out for her. Call it a best friends favor." He said.

Jack turned to Harrison, "Thanks, that means a lot to me. But don't play favorites with her Harry."

"I won't, but I will watch out for her." He said.

"Ok," Jack said, "I'm going to stay a little longer, I want to see that she's meet some people and getting along with them."

"That's fine," Harrison said.

Rachel walked throw the crowd smiling at a few of the students but not really stopping to talk. She stopped a few minutes later and looked around for a few minutes. She was standing there a few minutes later when she heard someone behind her and she turned around and saw a tall red head guy smiling at her.

"Hi you look kind of lost, thought I'd introduce myself." He told her and she smiled shyly at him, "I'm Robert Skinner, but my friends call me Rusty." 

She grinned again, ""I'm Rachel, Rachel O'Neill."

"Good to meet you Rachel." He said smiling at her.

"It's good to meet you to Rusty." She said.

"So is this your first year here?" Rusty asked.

"Attending yes, I've grown up coming to the academy." She told him.

"So you know your way around?" He asked her.

"Yea, mostly." She said.

"Good, I'm glad." He said.

"How long have you been here?" She asked grinning.

"I graduate this year, and am probably going to stay to help with the training in combat fighting and hand to hand. I do that right now, but only cause I want to. They have asked me to stay next year, and I probably will, I really like it here." He told her.

She grinned, "Cool."

"Yea, so you meet anyone else?" He asked her

"No just Colonel Harrison, him and my big brother are best friends. My brother introduced me to him." Rachel said.

"You'll meet more as the days go on, but if you need anything I'm usually in the gym or out here somewhere." Rusty said and she grinned.

"Ok…thanks." She said smiling.

"No problem." Rusty said softly.

She grinned again and they continued to talk till it was time for Colonel Harrison to address them. She looked around before it started looking for her brother afraid he had left and couldn't find him. She didn't have time to get upset, because her group was called to come in front of Harrison so he could talk to them.

He welcomed them and told them what was going to happen the next few days. He told them that they would have the first couple days to get settled in and use to their surroundings and then on Monday they would start the classes. After he said that he told them they were dismissed and could do what they wanted for the rest of the day. When he dismissed them Rachel quickly started looking for her brother again. Rusty came up to her and saw that she was looking upset and touched her arm.

"Hey Rachel you look upset, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't find Jack, he said he would stay till it looked like I was settled. But he said he wouldn't leave tell he said good bye to me." She said.

"Well come on, I'll help you find him." Rusty said.

She looked at him and smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem, didn't you say he and Colonel Harrison are best friends?"

"Yes," She said.

"Then let's go talk to him, maybe he knows where he is." Rusty said and guiding her over to were Colonel Harrison was.

When the Colonel saw Rusty and Rachel he smiled, "Hey there Rachel your brother had to go to the base, some kind of emergency. HE told me to tell you that he'll come by sometime during the week to check on you, and that if he could he'll try to come by later today. He felt bad for leaving but couldn't help it." He said.

Rachel nodded understanding but felt alone, Rusty saw this and patted her shoulder. He looked over at Harrison, and smiled. He then stepped closer to Harrison and looked at him.

"Sir, you think it's ok if I took her to her dorm and helped her get settled? I think she feels alone. I just want to make sure she is ok, she's a sweet kid, and want to make her fell at home." Rusty said.

Harrison smiled he trusted Rusty so he knew he was telling the truth and just wanted to make Rachel fell better, "Sure Rusty, that's fine. Why don't you take her around the town also. If Jack comes I'll call you and you can come back."

Rusty smiled, "Ok sounds good." He said and then turned to Rachel.

"Hey Harrison ok me taking you to your dorm and helping you get settled in, if you don't mind. He also said that we could go around the town if you want." He said.

She smiled, "Really?" She asked.

"Yep," He said, "You up for it?"

"Yea sounds good, but what if Jack comes back?" She asked.

"Colonel Harrison said that if he comes while were gone, that he will call me on my cell and we can come back." Rusty said and she smiled.

"Ok." She said smiling.

"So why don't I show you your dorm room and help you get settled in there and then we can go get some food or something." He said and she smiled at her.

"Sounds good." Rachel said.

"Good then where's your bag?" He asked.

"Colonel Harrison's office." She said

"Ok, come on," he said and led her to the office, to get her bag.

She smiled and followed behind him, having a feeling that this was the starting of a wonderful friendship.

A/N: ok well this is the first chapter, I know it's not very long, but I'll get the next one up soon. Please review and tell me what you think, Reviews keep me motivated. Talk to you soon, Liz.


	2. CHapter two

Chapter two

A/N: Hey here is the next chapter, thanks for the reviews, they meant a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this one. Tell me what you think, Enjoy!!

Responses to Reviews

Mauve: Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed this, I hope you like this chapter as well. Talk to you soon, Enjoy!

Razzbaby: Hey thanks for the review, I'm glad you are so interested in it, I hope you enjoy this chapter, talk to you soon, Enjoy!

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter, talk to you later, Enjoy!

Ok now for the chapter, talk to you guys soon, Enjoy!!

Rusty showed Rachel her dorm, helped her do what she needed to get settled and then they headed out to the town. He took her to O'Malley's, bought her lunch. Then they went over to the pool table and he taught her how to play. After the first game, they played a couple more games were she ended up beating him both times. She laughed and told him she had a good teacher, which he smiled and agreed with her.

They then went back over to their table and talked for a couple hours. She told him about her family, her brother and about Charlie. She told him about growing up with jack and being the flower girl in his wedding when she was 7. She smiled and said that she had always been really small and that they didn't have anyone else to do and that she had really wanted to be in it and Jack never could tell her no.

Robby had laughed and she went on and told him about Charlie being born when she was 10 and how she had adored him and in return he adored her. Her mom would let her come over everyday after school and when she got her homework done told Sara that she could play and help take care of him. Sara agreed liking the idea and would help her with her homework. She then said that when Charlie got older that they started playing basket ball and baseball together and when Jack was there he would play with them. She loved doing this with Charlie that he was like a little brother to her.

Then the day he shot himself she was still in school, and her mom pulled her out of school and they went to the hospital. Charlie had been crying for his aunt Rachy and when she got there Jack took her in. They stayed with him, tell he died. After his funeral, Jack and Sara had a huge argument and split up, Jack hid his feelings and went on a Special ops mission and Sara went to her parents. She told him that she herself went into a pretty bad depression and had recently started being able to talk about it.

He looked at her and saw that she had tears running down her face and he reached out and brushed them away. He told her that if she ever needed to talk about it that she could go to him. She smiled and told him thanks and that during the whole thing she didn't really have anyone to talk to about it cause they were all going throw it to. He smiled and said that now she had someone.

She told him thanks and then asked about his family. He smiled and told him that he was from Colorado city, Texas and had lived there tell he was 18 and then had gone to the Academy. He told her that his parents were awesome and that they loved him and his twin sisters very much, and supported everything they did. He told her that his grandparents were the same and they lived a little ways a way from them in Odessa Texas. He then told her that his sisters were a year younger than her and that they were planning on coming to the Academy the next year.

She smiled and told him that was awesome. He smiled and nodded and then asked her if she wanted to go somewhere else, maybe to the park and take a walk. She nodded and said that she would like that.

So they got up and headed to the car and headed to the park. When they got there that walked around and then she remembered the swings and went running over to them. He smiled and followed her over to them and pushed her on the swings.

After a couple hours at the park they decided that they should head back to the Academy cause it was getting late and they had a big couple days coming up.

So they went back to his car and headed back to the Academy and when they got out, Colonel Harrison was waiting for them.

Rusty looked over at Rachel who's eyes were huge and he laughed, "Hey it's ok, if he had wanted us in sooner he would have called me." He told her trying to calm her down.

"Ok," She said and they got out of the car and walked over to the colonel.

"Hey sir, what's up?" He asked.

"not much, did you two have fun?" He asked

"Yes sir, we did." Rusty said and Rachel just stood there and nodded

"Good I'm glad." He said and then turned to Rachel and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Rachel, your brother called wanted to tell you that he's having to go on a mission and that he should be back in about a week or two." He told her.

Rachel nodded, "Ok, I figured when he had to go back to the base. Thanks." She said

"No problem," He said and smiled.

Rusty smiled, "Sir I think we should get to bed, next few days are going to be rough." He said to the colonel.

"I agree, why don't you show her back to her room and then head to yours." He said.

"yes sir." Rusty said.

"Ok see you in the morning kids, oh and Rachel your room mate should be in your room now, just thought I would let you know so you wouldn't be surprised." The Colonel said.

"Thank you sir," She said smiling shyly at him.

"No problem, now go on, it's getting late" He told them

They both nodded and Rusty walked her back to her dorm and to her dorm room. She got to the door and looked at him nervously, "I don't want to go in there." She said.

He smiled, "It'll be ok, you got along with me quickly didn't you?"

"Yea, but I have always gotten along better with guys, guess it's cause I have a big brother, I don't know but it's true." She said.

"Well maybe you will surprise yourself and get a female friend." He said smiling.

"Maybe," She said.

"Well listen, you need some sleep, so go on in there be yourself. If she is a nice person you well love you." He said and she smiled.

"Ok," She said

"Good, I'll see you in the morning, ok?" He said.

"Ok," She said and he bent down and hugged her.

"Night Rachel," He said.

"Night Rusty." She responded and he waited tell she walked in tell he left.

It ended up that her and her room mate didn't really get along but it didn't really matter cause Rachel was usually only in there to change, shower and sleep. She did everything else with Rusty, or somewhere else.

A couple months after Rachel got to the Academy she was sitting under her favorite tree waiting for Rusty to get their. It was their day off and they were going to go to the park like they always did on their days off.

While she set there she thought about Jack, he had called her when he got back from the mission, which had taken longer than 2 weeks, to let her know that he was ok. He hadn't been able to come see her, but promised he would try soon and she knew he meant it.

As she set thinking she didn't notice the huge guys coming towards her laughing. At the time she was thinking about Rusty, and how sweet he has been to her since she got there. She didn't make friends easy, because she was so shy, but with him around she was comfortable and he helped her find some friends, even though they were all guys. But she didn't car, she got along with them better.

Just then some one set next to her and pushed her roughly, which pissed her off and she kicked them. The next thing she knew the guy that pushed her was on top of her trying to kiss her and she started screaming.

Rachel screamed again and tried to fight the guys, but they were to strong for her.

"Stop!!" She screamed and the biggest one slapped her.

"Shut up!" He snapped and started touching her and trying to kiss her.

But before he could the guy was knocked off of her and punched in the face.

"I would get out of here now before I decide to go and tell the colonel and call her brother." The person said coldly.

"I don't care, she's hot." The guy told him.

"She isn't a toy, Ron! She's a sweet young woman that hasn't done anything to deserve this treatment, no woman does." He snapped.

"Whatever," Ron said and him and the other two guys that had just been watching left.

When they were gone he looked at Rachel who was curled up in a ball, crying. He ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms. She screamed again but he quickly calmed her down by telling her it was him, Rusty, and that the guys were gone.

"Rach, are you hurt?" He asked her a few minutes later.

"No" She said.

"Good, than let's go to Colonel Harrison. He needs to know about this." Rusty told her, standing up and gently setting her down on the ground.

"Ok," She said.

He kept an arm around her and they headed towards Colonel Harrison's office. When they got there, Rusty Knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came the reply.

"It's Rusty….And Rachel, sir," Rusty replied.

"Oh good, come on in," Harrison said.

Rusty opened the door and led Rachel in. When they got in and Rusty saw who was in there with the Colonel Rusty smiled at Rachel and squeezed her shoulder.

"Hey Rach, look who is here," He said.

She looked up, tears still coming down her face, and almost smiled at who she saw standing there. She pulled away from Rusty and went running over to her brother.

"Jack!" She said flinging her arms around him.

He hugged her back, but he had seen the tears and pulled her close, "Hey what's wrong? I would usually think it was from getting to see me, but it is obvious that you were crying before this." He said pulling her back to him and rubbing her back, "What's wrong?"

She tried to tell him, but couldn't get it out. Jack kept rubbing her back and looked up at Rusty, "Hey can you tell me?"

Rusty nodded and then proceeded to tell Jack and Colonel Harrison the whole story. By the time He was done, Rachel had stopped crying, and Jack looked like he wanted to shoot something.

"Damn!" Harrison said and then looked over at Rachel, "Are you ok?"

"Yes sir," She said.

"Harry you sound like this has been happening before." Jack said in a threatening voice.

"It has, and I'm sick of it. These three boys have been picking on girls for about two years. Well most of the girls, they haven't been doing anything to mine tell now, cause I told them that if they ever did I would make sure they weren't just suspended." Harry said.

"Well I guess they wanted to see if you meant it." Jack snapped.

"I did mean it Jack," Harry said, "Hold on a sec." He said and picked up his phone, "Johnson it's Harrison….I need you to come to my office as soon as possible…Thank you." He then hung up.

Who's Johnson?" Jacks asked.

"Ron, Jonathan, and Trevor's Colonel." Harry said.

"Oh," Jack said.

"Yea, he's on his way," Harry said.

Jack nodded and looked down at Rachel who was still clinging to him, Damn! Just when she was coming out of her shell, this had to happened. He said to himself.

A/N: Ok I know it isn't long, but I'll try to have some more up soon. I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think. Talk to you later, liz.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

A/N: thanks for the reviews, I'm glad its being enjoyed. I'm sorry its taken me so long to update, but I've been rather busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter, talk to you soon.

responses to my reviews

Mauve: Thanks I'm glad you are enjoying it…I'm going to have some more jack action in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it,  I know you will, talk to you soon.

Rachel stood close to Jack; she had finally calmed down completely, but was still skittish. Jack had a protective arm around her and was glaring at everything. Rusty had seen his glare and back up a little bit. He didn't think he wanted to be in the line of fire from the look on the Colonel's face. Jack saw him back up and shock his head.

"Hey it's ok I'm not made at you, you were the one that helped her and got her here." He said

Rusty nodded and stepped a little closer again, right as the door opened and Colonel Johnson came in.

"What's going on Harrison?" He asked.

"Your boys are at it again Johnson. They attacked Rachel, or well Ron did and the other two just watched. I'm sick of it Johnson, I want Ron out of here…for good." He said.

"How do you know it was them?" Johnson said.

"Rachel was the one they attacked, and Rusty got Ron off of her. And before you ask it, yes I do trust them." Harrison said.

Johnson sighed, "Ok," He said and then turned to Rachel, "Did the other to do anything to you or was it just Ron?" He asked softly.

"It was just Ron sir." She said.

"Ok" He said and then turned to Harrison, "Why don't I call them all in here?" He asked.

Rachel's eyes got huge and she got closer to Jack. He wrapped his arm around her again for comfort. Rusty saw it to and walked over to her other side and took her hand. Jack looked at him and smiled at him, knowing he must take care of her.

Harrison watched the three and then when he saw Jack nod in his direction, he turned to Johnson, "Ok Johnson call them in, but first what do you think we should do?"

"Well I can't have Ron doing this anymore, I say we kick him out for good, and suspend the other to for about two weeks, maybe more." He said and looked at everyone for a response.

Harrison nodded, "I agree with that, but I think they should be suspended longer, maybe a month." He said, and then he turned to Rachel, Rusty, and Jack, "Is that acceptable?" He asked

They all three nodded, "But if the other two when they get back start this up again, I want them out as far away from Rachel as possible." Jack said glaring.

Harrison nodded, "Don't worry, Jack. If that happens they well be out of here before they know what hit them…you can tell them that if you want."

Jack grinned, "Sure." He said and Rachel smiled softly for the first time since everything had happened.

Rusty smiled, "There's that smile." He said and Jack looked down at her and grinned.

"It's cause she knows her brother is about to take care of these guys." He said.

Harrison laughed, "Alright Johnson call them here."

Johnson nodded and picked up the phone and made the call, he hung up a few minutes later, "Well their on their way."

Harrison nodded and turned to Jack, "I'm sorry this is how you had to spend your time here Jack. But I'm glad you're here to be with her and help us with this."

"It's ok, I'm glad I'm here to. Just want to make sure I can take my sister to supper when this is done." He said.

Harrison nodded, "That sounds like a great idea." He said.

Jack smiled and looked down at Rachel, "Would you like that Rach?" He asked.

"Yea," She said.

"Good, and maybe when this is over you can introduce me to your friend and we can have him come with us." He said.

She grinned again, "Ok." She said.

He smiled back at her, "Good." He said and the looked up as the three guys came in.

Johnson looked at the three guys, "Do you recognize this young lady Ron?" He asked nodding towards Rachel.

Ron looked over at Rachel and grinned, "Yea, she's the little sweetie that wouldn't do anything with me wall ago, and that is Rusty, the bastard that made me leave her alone. I see you came and told on me like a two year old."

"You were hurting Rachel, and I wasn't going to let you." He said.

"I wasn't hurting her she just wasn't cooperating." He said.

Rusty glared, "Cause she didn't want you to touch her, she said no Ron." He said.

"That's enough, I've heard enough." Harrison said, "Johnson tell him what we have decided."

Johnson nodded, "Yes sir," He said and turned to Ron, "Ron you're out of here, for good. I can't have you continuing to do these things to the female cadets. I want you to go pack your things and get out of here." He said.

Ron's jaw dropped, "But I didn't do anything."

Jack turned as red as Rusty's hair, "Oh yes you did, you assaulted an innocent 18 year old who said no to you. But you kept it up. The air force doesn't take well to that, and neither does Harrison, Johnson, or myself, especially since it was my BABY sister." He said.

Ron paled, "I was just having a little fun." He said.

"THAT"S NOT HAVING FUN, THAT"S ASULTING," Jack yelled.

Ron didn't say anything else and just stared at Harrison.

"Go pack now, I want you out of here by tomorrow night." He said.

"Yes sir." He said and turned around and walked off.

Harrison then looked at the other two, "Now for you two, Colonel O'Neill is going to tell you." He said and they both turned to him with wide eyes.

"That's right you better be scared of me. Every time you see Rachel or any other female cadet that you are thinking about harassing remember me. Harrison and Johnson have agreed, and so have I, your being suspended for a month. And if you do this again when you get back, you'll be going down the same road as the other dumb ass. But not without seeing me first, is that clear?" He asked.

"Yes sir," They both said at the same time.

"Good, it better be cause I mean every word of it." He said still glaring at them.

They nodded and Harrison looked at them, "If the colonel is done with you, you can go and pack to. I don't want to see you tell a month from now." He said.

"Yes sir," They both said and jack nodded that he was done.

They left and Johnson turned to Rachel, "I'm sorry Rachel, those three have been giving me a lot of problems like that. Maybe with their leader gone the other two well change. But don't be afraid to come to us if it happens again. I also think if Harrison agrees that you should go to Rusty's class he teaches. It'll help you out a lot," He said.

Harrison nodded, "I agree Rachel, since you and Rusty get along so well he could help you out a lot. You two talk about it and then come back to me and we'll work out a schedule for it."

Rachel nodded liking the idea and rusty smiled, "Yes sir." They both said.

Jack smiled, "Harry, you done with them?" He asked.

"Yea, you can take them to dinner now." Harrison said.

"Thanks,' He said smiled and then turned to Rachel and Rusty, "Ready to go?"

"Yes sir." They said, out of habit.

Jack laughed, "You can call me Jack now guys." He said and Rachel blushed and looked down.

"Come on Rach, Rusty was it?" He asked rusty.

"Yea Robert Skinner, everyone calls me rusty cause of my hair." He said.

"Well I'm jack, unless for some reason we have to be more formal then its sir. It's nice to meet you Rusty." He said holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you to, Jack." He said, reaching out and shaking his hand.

"You want to come with us to eat?" He asked.

"Do you mind? I mean I know you haven't seen her much, I don't want to interfere with your time together." He said.

"Rusty, I have the whole week off, don't worry about it, I'll get to see her more." He said.

Rachel looked up at jack and smiled, "Really?" She asked.

"Yep and Harry said I could come watch you in some of your classes." He said.

She grinned, "Cool." She said

"Ok well if you don't mind I'd love to come with you." Rusty said smiling at Rachel happy that she was smiling again.

"I don't mind and I don't think the squirt does either, do you?" He asked Rachel.

"No I don't mind," She said.

"Cool," Rusty said.

Rachel looked down at her grass stained uniform, "Um…do you mind if I go put some clean close on? My uniform is kind of dirty." She said

Jack looked at her and smiled, "No go a head Rach, and I think you can put some regular close on for this." He said and winked at her.

She grinned, "Ok, I'll be right back." She said.

They nodded and watched her go, and then Jack turned to Rusty, "How has she been doing Rusty? She told me on the phone that she had someone to talk to; I'm guessing that's you?" He asked.

"Yea it's me, I told her she could talk to me anytime the first day we meet. She's been doing pretty good. She wakes up with nightmares every once in a while and calls me and I'll talk to her and calm her down and she is able to go back to sleep. Some days right after classes she gets depressed, I guess cause she use to play with Charlie after school. I help her then to, I usually get her thinking about the homework, or an exercise or something. I've also noticed reading helps her too." He said.

"That's good, I'm glad she's found someone to help her through it. She's had it pretty rough the last few years." He said.

"Yea she told me, the first night we met," Rusty told him.

"Oh ok, once again, I'm glad." He said. "Hey do you want to change to or are you ok?"

"I'm ok," Rusty said.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure." Jack said.

"Hey here she is." Rusty said as she ran towards them.

Then he laughed, "I wondered where that sweatshirt was," He said and Jack looked at him and raised his eyebrows, "I took her to the park last weekend and all she had was a t-shirt on, and some jeans. She got cold so I gave her my sweat shirt." He said.

"Aww ok," Jack said softly, suspecting something might be going on between the two, or if not probably would soon, "She get's cold fast."

"I've noticed," He said and then turned to her, "Hey I see you've taken a liking to my sweatshirt." He said teasingly.

She blushed, "Sorry Rusty I'll get it washed again and then give it back," She said.

Rusty smiled, "No rush," He said reaching out and folding the sleeves up a little for her.

Jack smiled, _Yep something's defiantly up with those two. _He thought to himself.

Rachel saw the smirk, "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," He lied, "Come on let's go, I'm hungry." He said and started leading them to his truck.

"Nothing my ass," Rachel mumbled as she watched Jack walk off.

Rusty laughed, "Come on Rach, let's go." He said, taking her hand and pulling her along behind him.

She giggled and followed him "Rachel stop giggling." Rusty said which caused her to giggle more.

He sighed and dropped it as they reached the truck. She dropped his hand and ran to the passenger side and opened the big door and then the side door and started climbing in the back.

He laughed and reached out and pulled her out, "Where do ya think your going little one, you sit in the front." He said with a thick Texas accent.

She smiled at him usually he tried to control his accent but sometimes he just let it go, usually when they went off campus. She liked it when he didn't try to control it, and he knew it.

"Oh, ok, I'm used to going somewhere with Jack's friends." She said.

"Oh bull shit Rachel, they let you set up here to," Jack said and Rusty laughed.

She glared at him, and then looked back at Rusty, "yea all right," She said and then crawled in the front seat. He laughed thinking the way she got in the tall truck was cute.

She turned to him, "Shut up and get in." She said.

"Yes ma'm." He drawled and she giggled.

"Quite giggling," Jack and Rusty said at the same time.

She snickered but then stopped and looked at Jack, "Well where we going?" She asked.

Jack thought, "How about Steak'n Shake?" He asked knowing Rachel loved it.

She grinned, "Yea." She said excitedly.

"That sound good with to you Rusty?" He asked.

"Yes sir," He said.

"Hey I told you to call me Jack unless we're at something formal." Jack said.

"Oh yea…sorry Jack," He stuttered

Jack laughed, "No problem Rusty." He said and started towards the restaurant.

They arrived there a little bet later and got out. They headed inside and sit down at a table towards the back. They looked at their menus and ordered what they wanted and then started talking. Jack asked rusty about his family and Rusty told him about his sisters and how well they got along with their parents. He also told about growing up in Texas and then going to Colorado to the academy. By this time their food had come out and then Jack asked him what he was going to do when he graduated. Rusty told him that he was planning on continuing the class he was teaching for a while after and Jack smiled happy. He liked Rusty more and more, especially after he saw the way he treated his sister.

He then turned his attention to his sister who was done with her hamburger, since she hadn't been talking and was drinking her milkshake happily and started asking her about school. She told him that she was really enjoying it and having a lot of fun and that so far she was making good grades. He asked her about her room mate and she said that they didn't get along very well and that she was just there to sleep and shower. She told him she studied under a tree a lot of the time or with Rusty.

By this time they were all done eating and were headed back to the truck. He told them that he needed to get them back to the academy but that he would come back the next day. Rachel smiled happily; she had missed her big brother.

A few minutes after they left they arrived back at the academy. Jack parked and got out and watched as Rusty helped Rachel out of the Truck.

He smiled, "Hey Rusty, Can you walk Rachel to her Room?" He asked

Rusty nodded, "Yea," He said.

Rachel walked around to Jack and hugged him, "Thanks for coming Jack, I've missed you." She said laying her head on his chest.

He smiled and hugged her back, "I've missed you to Rach, I'm glad your alright." He said and then looked up at Rusty, "Why don't the two of you go on and talk about that class that Harrison wants you in." He said.

"Ok, you promise your coming tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes I promise, and I want details on that class with you in it." He said and she smiled.

"Ok," She said.

"Now scoot, and behave." He said gently pushing her towards Rusty, "She's all yours Rusty."

He smiled, "Yes sir…Jack." He said and she snickered.

"What are you snickering at huh," He said tickling making her squeal.

He laughed, "Bye Jack, I'll take care of her." He said.

"Bye Rusty," He said, "Bye squirt." He said.

"Bye," She said and laughed as rusty started tickling her again to get her to walk faster.

Jack laughed and watched them flirt and laugh until they were out of sight, then he got back in his truck and smiled. His sister was going to be alright, she had someone that cared for her. He'd have to tease her a little bit tomorrow to see if there was anything going on with them yet. _That's going to be fun. _He thought to himself as he drove off.

A/N: Ok well that's it for now, I'll have the discussion and some other things in the next chapter, and then I'm probably going to skip so time. Tell me what you think, I hope you liked it. Talk to you later, Liz.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Conversations and Conflicts

Ok now on with the Chapter, tell me what you think. A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad your enjoying the story. I was going to work on the other stories but I really wanted to work on this one again. I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think.

Response to Reviews

LJQ: THANKS!  I'm glad you liked it so much. I'm also glad you liked the Rachel/Rusty pairing. I hope you like this chapter; it's going to be mostly Rachel/Rusty. Tell me what you think, Enjoy! 

Rockin Chick: Thanks for the review; I'm glad you like it. The next time I have Jack in the story I will try to toughen him up if he needs to be tough. If it is just Rachel, then he'll just be a big brother. Rachel's been sick, and depressed for a long time, she's getting better cause of Rusty. She'll be toughening up soon. Thanks for the review, I hope you like this one, Enjoy!

Marilla: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Here is the next chapter. Talk to you later, Enjoy!

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this one, talk to you later, Enjoy!

Rachel and Rusty calmed down a little bit as they walked to Rachel's dorm building. Rusty had his arm around her shoulders and she had her arm around his waist and her head laying on his shoulder. He looked down at her, the more he got to know her the more he loved her. I need to tell her soon He though to himself.

He looked back down at her and noticed that she had a reserved look on her face as they approached her dorms.

He squeezed her shoulders, "Hey Rach, whatcha thinking?" He asked.

She looked up at him and sighed, "That my roommates a bitch and that if she knows about what happened today, which she probably already has, she's going to be even more of a bitch…if that's possible. Her and Ron were close friends," She said.

He sighed, "Don't let her get to you Rach, when you get in there just go straight to your room and shut the door." He said.

"It won't matter; she'll come in and bitch at me for two hours." She said.

"Well then call me, or go to the bathroom and shower and lock the door and the call me when you get out. Maybe if you do that she'll give up and go to bed." He said.

She looked up at him again, "That might work, though I don't thing that giving up is in her vocabulary." She said.

"Well all we can do is try, right?" He said.

She nodded, "Right." She answered.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead as they arrived at the entrance to the dorm building.

"So you are going to take a shower and then call me?" He asked, he had some other things he wanted to talk to her about so that would be a great opportunity.

She nodded, "Yea," She said.

"Good," He said and smiled encouragingly at her, "Good luck." He said kissing her forehead again.

She gave a weak smile, "Thanks." She said

"Talk to you in a few minutes." He said opening the door for her.

"Yea, hopefully," She said and walked threw the door.

He grabbed her arm before she was completely in, "Hey, if you don't call me in about forty five minutes, I'll call you here first and then on your cell. Ok, you can say it's your brother." He said.

She smiled, "Ok," She said.

"Good, now scoot." He said letting go of her arm with a light squeeze.

"Ok." She said and walked on in and to her dorm.

Rusty turned and headed to his dorms and prayed that she would have a good night, because he didn't think she could handle a fight with her roommate right now.

Rachel went to reach for the door to open it when it was swung open and she was being stared down by her roommate.

"Thanks Jen," She said sarcastically and walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked.

"Out with my brother, not that it's any of your business, he got me back long before curfew." She said.

"Bullshit, I saw you with Rusty." Jennifer snapped.

"He went with us," Rachel snapped back.

"Oh yea, I believe that, what kind of big brother would let his baby's sisters boyfriend come with them to eat supper." Jennifer snapped again.

"The kind of brother that's like mine that knows that Rusty's been taking care of me since I got here. He's not my boyfriend; he's just my best friend. He knows that I have gone threw some crap the last few years and he's been there for me to talk to. Jack wanted to meet him and tell him that he appreciated it." Rachel said.

"Does your brother know that his baby sister is a slut?" She asked with a glare.

"I am not," Rachel said.

"Yes you are, I've seen all the guys you flirt with." She said.

"Just because I flirt with them doesn't make me a slut, I'm not even flirting with them." Rachel said glaring.

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Oh ok then what is the story I heard of you and Ronnie today?" She asked.

"That was your precious Ronnie's fault. He tried to get me to make out with him and I said no, but he kept going. Rusty came and knocked him off. We went to Harrison and he called them in and Ron confessed to it." She said and headed to her room.

"Were do you think your going? I'm nod finished with you," Jennifer yelled.

"Well I'm finished with you; I'm going to my room and showering. Then I'm going to go to bed. So leave me the HELL alone." Rachel yelled back and continued to walk to her room.

"Oh you're really scary when you're mad." Jennifer yelled at her sarcastically.

"Shove off Jennifer." Rachel said.

That pissed Jennifer up and she came charging after Rachel and pushed her down, making her hit her head on the wall. Rachel cried out and Jennifer laughed and then kicked her in the ribs a few times. She then bent down and picked Rachel up and Punched her square in the nose a few times making Rachel cry out again. Rachel tried to fight back but Jennifer had her penned against the wall and she couldn't.

Jennifer laughed, "This is fun," She said and kneed her in the ribs.

"Stop it Jennifer, your going to get in trouble." She said.

"I don't care, this is too much fun," She said and threw Rachel into her room were she fell to the floor hitting her head on the bed post, knocking her out. Jennifer laughed and went back into the living room and set down to watch TV.

A few minutes later a knock came on the door and Jennifer got up and answered it. It was Colonel Harrison.

"Yes sir?" She asked sarcastically.

"I got several calls saying they heard you and Rachel fighting, is this true?" He asked.

She smirked, "No," She said obviously lying.

Colonel Harrison looked at her, knowing she was lying, "Ok then were is Rachel, I want to talk to her." He said.

"She's in her room," Jennifer said.

Colonel Harrison walked in and went to Rachel's room and knocked. He didn't hear a reply so he opened the door and looked in. He saw Rachel lying on her back on the floor, still unconscious and with a nasty cut on her forehead.

"Oh my god," He said and turned the light on and ran over to her. 

He felt for a pulse and found it and then listened to make sure she was breathing. He was relieved to see that she was and then looked at Jennifer who was watching in satisfaction.

"Pack your bags, your out of here, for good, I don't tolerate violence," He said.

She rolled her eyes, "It was just a little fun," He said.

"You better get out of here before I call her brother, which I'm about to do anyways. I suggest that when he gets here your long away from here." He said.

"Fine," She said, she had heard things about her brother, he had been in the Special Forces for a while. So that meant that getting him made was a bad thing.

She went to her room and packed everything she had in there, and then went to her bathroom and got all of the stuff in there and then left.

Colonel Harrison then set to work on getting Rachel comfortable. He reached up and got a small pillow from her bed and a blanket and then went to get her phone to call jack and Rusty.

He got to the phone just as it rang, and he picked it up, "hello" He said.

"Colonel?" Rusty asked.

"Yea rusty," He said.

"What are you doing at Rachel's, sir?" He asked

"I got several calls from the dorm that they heard Rachel and Jennifer fighting. So I came over to check it out. Jennifer lied to me when I asked her about it and so I asked for Rachel, she told me that she was in her room and let me in. I went to Rachel's room and knocked but didn't get an answer. I walked in and Rachel was on her back, unconscious, and a nasty cut on her forehead. I kicked Jennifer out right then and there when I looked at her and she was watching in satisfaction. She left a few minutes ago, I was about to call you and Jack when you called." He said.

"Oh my god, have you called an ambulance?" He asked.

"One should be on the way; Jessica was with me and ran to call." He said.

"Ok, is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Yea come over here and help me with Rachel, I'm going to call jack." He said.

"Ok, I'll be over there in a few minutes." Rusty said.

"Ok," He said, "I'll talk to you then,"

They hung up and Harrison dialed Jacks number, when Jack answered Harrison sighed in relief, "Jack, we need you back over here?" He said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because Rachel's roommate beat the shit out of Rachel I don't know how long she's been unconscious but there is an ambulance on its way." He said and then he heard Rachel groan. "Oh god she's waking up." He said.

"Where the HELL is her roommate?" Jack asked.

"I made her pack up and leave before you got here, I didn't need two students in the hospital, she's gone," Harrison said.

"Ok, I'm on my way." He said.

"Good." Harrison said.

He hung up just as Rusty walked in and Rachel woke up. He walked over to her and bent down on his knees.

"Rachel, do you know where you are?" He asked.

She looked around and nodded, "My room, in my dorm" She said softly.

He smiled, "Good," He said, "Do you know who I am?" He asked her.

She nodded and winced, "Colonel Harrison." She said

He smiled, "Good girl." He said as Rusty finally decided to come in and set down next to her.

"Hey little bit," He said softly and she looked at him for a minute.

"Rusty?" She asked.

He smiled at her, "Shhh, I'm right here," He said taking her hand.

She tried to sit up but cried out in pain and laid back down. Colonel Harrison had gone to see if the ambulance or Jack was there yet, and hadn't come back yet.

"Easy Rach, Don't move ok." Rusty said.

She nodded, and then as if remembering what happened, she started panicking and looking around, "Is she still here?" She asked.

He shock his head no, "No Rach, Colonel Harrison kicked her out on the spot. She's gone," He told her.

"I feel like such a wimp, I tried to fight her back but every time I did she punched me harder, or kicked me. I don't remember how I ended up here." She said meaning on the floor.

"It's ok, as soon as you're able though we're going to work my class into your schedule, ok?" He asked and she nodded, and winced.

"Hey can you tell me what all hurts?" He asked thinking that if she could tell him what hurts that she would be able to tell the Paramedics.

She nodded, "My head hurts the most, and my ribs, I can't really breathe very well," She said. "That's the only thing that really hurts, but there is probably more, I do remember her throwing me around a couple times." She said.

He nodded, "Ok," He said and rubbed her check.

Just then Colonel Harrison, Jack and the paramedics came in and the Paramedics walked over to Rachel.

"Hi there," He said gently

"Hi," She said softly.

"Can you tell me where it hurts?" He asked

"My head and ribs hurt the worst, she threw me around a lot so I'm soar, I just don't know if it's bad or not cause my head and ribs hurt so bad." She said.

The paramedic nodded, "Ok, we're going to put a neck brace on you just to make sure. Then we're going to put you on the stretcher and take you to the hospital. Ok?" He asked

"Ok," She said softly.

They set to work getting the neck brace on her and then carefully putting her on the stretcher and taking her down to the Ambulance. Just before they picked the stretcher up to put her in the ambulance she started panicking.

"Hey what's the problem?" the paramedic asked.

"Where's Robby, and jack?" She asked

They heard her and came up to her, "Hey squirt, I'm going to follow the ambulance and Robb's going to ride with you. Ok?" Jack told her smiling.

"Ok," She said softly.

They smiled at her and nodded to the paramedics and they lifted the stretcher up and put her in the Ambulance and then took a step to the side to let Rob in. Rob stepped in and set down and took Rachel's hand to let her know he was there, and the Paramedics got in and shut the door and they were on their way to the hospital.

What's going to happen? Well Rob tell her how he feels about her? What about Ron and Jen, well they really stay away? Well read, review and I'll figure that part out.  I hope you enjoyed it, talk to you soon,

Liz.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The hospital and a Confession

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I've been busy and had no clue on what to do with this story. I just recently got and idea and decided to put it down and post it. I hope you enjoy and please review.

Responses to my Reviewers

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up I hope you enjoy this one to.

LJQ; thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked the chapter. As for the Rusty/Robby switch, it was an accident. You see Rachel and rusty are characters I have on a rpg board. Robert is his full name, people just call him Robby or Rusty. In the story I have him going by rusty but I accidentally put Robby. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

My PenName is . . . thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

kahless21; thank you for the review I'm glad you liked it. Sorry for the wait but I had problems getting this one written. I hope you like it as well.

Hope and love; thank you, I'm glad you love it . I love to have feed back like that. Sorry for the wait, and I hope you like this one also.

Shazzzzzza: thank you, I really appreciate that. It means a lot to me, it really does. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it as well.

Ok now that I have responded to your reviews here is the chapter.

Rachel was curled up in a little ball with an IV of fluids in her hand. She was crying like she had been since she had been admitted in. She wanted her brother, but he was away on a mission. She wanted Sarah, but she had left to, went to her parents house. Her parents were in their own grief and didn't seem to want to deal with hers.

She cried the hardest for Charlie, who a month ago she had watch die cause he had shot himself. She had watched him leave her and then her brother and sister left her to. She was all by herself except for her parents, but even though they were close by, she was still all by herself in a hospital.

She had been admitted cause she was severely depressed, she had had no one to talk to so she turned in on herself. She stopped eating, stopped going to school, stopped caring about life. Her parents had seen this and took her to the hospital, and she had been admitted. But the doctors couldn't get her to eat; either they couldn't get her to take her medicine. 

The only person that might be able to get her to do either was a nurse that came in and set with her for hours. Sometimes she could get her to talk and then to eat and take her meds, but it wasn't all the time.

She sniffed and closed her eyes; she was all by herself now…she might as well go to sleep.

Several hours later she heard someone saying her name trying to get her to wake up but she didn't want to.

"Rachel wake up, come on sweetie wake up." The voice said.

But she ignored it and tried to stay asleep.

The person put a hand on her shoulder, "Rachel, please wake up, show me your ok."

what a minute…that sounded like a male…but Jacks away at a special ops mission…. she thought to herself.

"Please sweetheart wake up." The voice pleaded.

his voice sounds familiar she thought to her self and decided to open her eyes.

She looked around the room and looked confused for a minute, she wasn't in the psych ward…she looked down at her hands, she had and IV in her hand and then looked at the pump. She then looked at the person who had been taking to her.

"R Rusty." She said tears coming to her eyes as she realized that she had just been in a horrible dream.

Rusty saw her open her eyes and then look around the room with a frightened look. She then looked at him and tears pooled into her eyes and she said his name.

He set down on her bed and took her hand softly, "Shhh it's ok I'm here." He said.

She started crying, "I thought I was back in the hospital after Charlie died, when I was so sick…and all by myself. I could here you talking to me but at first didn't care. I realized the voice was male but got confused cause Jack was away on a mission. But something told me to just open my eyes." she said tears running down her face.

He bend over and kissed the tears away, "Shhh it's ok I'm here and have gotten permission to stay. Jack had to go do something but promised that he'll be here tomorrow. Your not going to be alone sweetie." He told her

"I don't want to stay rusty, please don't make me. I want to go home, I just want to go home." She said clinging to his shirt, "Please." She begged.

His heart broke again, she was begging him but he couldn't take her home. "Rachel, sweetie, if I could I'd take you home. But I can't. You have a bad concussion and severally bruised ribs and lungs. They want to keep you a couple days to monitor you." he said

"No, I don't want to stay." She said.

"I'm going to be here with you Rach. I swear, I will you wont be alone."

"That's what they all say Rusty, promising to stay with me. But leaving cause they can't stand to see me like this and cause they have their own grief to deal with." She said.

He realized then that she knew where she was and who he was, but she was still stuck in her memory of two years ago. He knew that he had to get her to understand that she wasn't in the hospital for depression, but that she was here because she was hurt.

He took a deep breath and then looked her straight in the eye, "Rachel I'm going to tell you something. Something that's very important and I want you to listen to me carefully. Ok?" He said gently.

She looked scared, "You have to leave don't you. Just like Jack." She said trembling.

"No sweetie, I'm not going anywhere. Jacks going to be here in the morning," He said. 

"NO he's not." She said.

Rusty looked away for a minute, then he turned to her, "Yes Rachel he is." he said a little roughly. "He told me himself, just a few minutes before I came in here. He had to go take care of some stuff at the academy and told me to tell you he would be here tomorrow. He's been calling me every hour for the past four hours to get an update on your condition. You're not in here cause your sick or depressed Rachel, your in here because your hurt. You have a concussion, and badly bruised ribs and lungs. You passed out while they were x-raying you and have been out since. They were afraid that you had slipped into a coma, but thankfully you woke up. You evidently placed yourself into a bad memory of the past and when you woke up you were still half in it. Bur your going to be ok, you won't be here by yourself ever. You have someone who loves you very much sitting right here with you." He said hoping that she was going to snap out of her trance.

She stared at him for several minutes processing all he had told her. She looked down for a minute and then back at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rusty." She said. "I hate this place."

"SHHH!" he said bending down again and hugging her, "I know you do sweetie. I know." He said "Your only going to be here for a couple days… well two to seven days depending on your concussion." he said

She pulled away, "Jacks really coming, your promise." She said and he nodded kissing a tear away that had made it's way out of her eye. "And you're going to stay with me? You're not going to leave?" she asked and he shock his head. "Rusty?" she asked

"Yes?"

"Did you just tell me you love me?" She asked.

"Yea I did." He said softly, "I have for a while and have been tryin to find a way to tell you. I hadn't planed on it here cause I know how you feel about the place. But it seemed to have worked, you came back to reality." He said, "I know you may not be ready Rach…but I'm willing to wait. I'll still take you to dinner and the park on our day off and on Sunday's. I'll still help you with your homework when you need it. But know you know my feelings for you." He finished.

"Rusty…I I don't think I want to wait…I feel safe with you and think t that I have f feelings for you to. They s started a few weeks ago. I'm a little scared though. I've never really had a r relationship, I mean I've never really dated. I've always been to shy around guys I like and t that's probably why…" she said obviously nervous.

"Hey…shhh. It's ok to be scared Rach, and I can see you are. We'll go slow and I'm patient. I won't make you do something you don't want to. I care about you to much." He told her.

"But you're making me to stay here." She said.

"That's not what I meant Rachel." He said. "You need to stay here for your health. You're hurt. I'll stay with you as much as I can and if I have to leave Jack will be here. Or someone else."

She looked down knowing he was upset, "see two minutes into our relationship and I've already made you mad." She said

"I'm not mad Rachel, I'm just worried about you. I just want you to realize you're here cause your hurt. We thought you had slipped into a coma." he said.

She looked at him, "it's for my own good. So that they can watch me to make sure I don't get worse or possible slip into a coma. Right?"

"Right." he said.

"I guess I'll deal with it as long as I'm not alone." She said.

He smiled, "Good."

"I'm tired Rusty." She said.

Rusty nodded, "I'm going to go talk to a doctor ok, I'll be right back." he said, "Try not to go to sleep yet ok?"

"Ok." She said

He kissed her cheek and went to talk to a doctor about her. To tell him she woke up a little disoriented but with his help she came out of it. He then told him that she was tired and if she could go to sleep.

"I want to look her over first. Then she can get some rest, I'm going to have a nurse come in pretty often to wake her up. "He said and rusty nodded.

They went into the room and Rachel was still sitting up. The doctor checked her over and looked at her IV and then back at her. She looked exhausted.

"Ok Rachel I'm going to let you get some rest, a nurse will be coming in to check on you every hour. Just a precaution," He told her and she nodded.

"I'll be back in the morning." He said and left the room.

Rusty looked back at Rachel and smiled at her and set down next to her on the bed.

"Go to sleep Rach, I'll be right over there on the couch ok?"

She nodded, "Stay with me till I go to sleep. Please?" she asked.

He nodded, "sure," He said squeezing her hand. "Close your eyes don't be afraid. I'm right here."

Rachel closed her eyes and listened as Rusty talked to her. She fell asleep listening to his voice and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Rusty smiled and set with her for a little while longer watching her breath. He finally walked over to the couch and took his shoes off and then laid down.

Every hour or so a nurse would come in an wake Rachel up, sometimes she would just get her to make a noise an move her head and then leave her alone. Others she made her actually open her eyes and look at her. Every time she would come in Rusty would wake up and listen to Rachel to make sure she was going back to sleep ok and then would go to sleep himself.

This went on the rest of the night and until Rachel woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. The nurse then ordered her, her breakfast and then went down to get it. While Rachel was eating Jack walked into the room and grinned at her.

"Hey Rachy, how you doin?" He asked.

"I'm ok." She said

"Good," He said, "I have something to tell you." He said.

"What?" She asked sticking another bite into her mouth.

'well this afternoon, I'm going to the academy, Johnson's asked me to come in, he told me that he had a student that didn't have a roommate and wanted one and he thought of you. He wants me to meet her, see if I think you two will get along. He thinks you will but he wants another opinion."

Rachel's jaw dropped, 'really and new roommate?' she asked.

"Possibly, when you get back he's not going to threw her at you, you can meet her to.'

Rachel grinned, 'ok,' she said

Jack grinned at her, 'here some of the guys you hang out thought you might like this." He said.

She grinned and took the bag and opened it and squealed, 'they got me the air force teddy bear I wanted."

Jack laughed, "yep, I think Rusty may have some competition." He said.

"No, I gave them the idea, last night. Its from all of us." Rusty said.

Rachel grinned "thank you Rusty." She said

"You're welcome" he said smiling at her.

Jack smiled, "well I should head to the academy,' he said, "I'll be back tonight."

"Ok, the doctor told me I'm probably going to be in the hospital for a couple more days."

Jack nodded, "ok, we'll make sure you aren't alone." He said and she smiled at him.

"oh here rusty your roommate thought you might want some clean cloths and shampoo." He said.

"Oh thanks." 

"I'll try to be back tonight, ok?" jack said.

Rachel nodded, "ok."

Jack left and Rachel yawn. Rusty watched her for a minute, "Rachel rest a little while, I'm going go shower."

'Ok.' She said and laid back and fell into a dream as Rusty walked into the bathroom

Rachel woke up and looked around; she was in a different room than she had been. She looked at her hand and saw she had a IV in her had and looked up at the pump she looked around the room and recognized it as her room in the Psych area of the hospital. She almost started panicking until she saw someone walk in

The person smiled, "Hi Aunt Rachel. I heard that you were in the hospital again. But because your hurt not sick. You were all by yourself the first time Except for me… I was always there with you. I just didn't know how to tell you. I decided today to give you a happy dream.. even though its not a real memory."

"Charlie?" Rachel asked.

"Sorry sweetie, its just momma" said another person, someone she didn't know was there.

"Momma? You here, I thought you went home"

"I'm not leaving you Rachel." She said

Rachel smiled, "Thank you momma." She said.

"Your welcome." 

"Hey kiddo, I heard you were in here, we thought you might like to see us" Her brother said from the doorway.

Rachel grinned real big for the first time since Charlie had died, "JACK, SARAH!"

They walked in and over to her bed, "Were here, kid. And we'll stay close by till your out of here."

Rachel smiled and laid back in her bed, content to rest, now that she had her family with her.

"Thank you Charlie." She said in her head.

"You're welcome Aunt Rachel." He said as the dream ended.

In her room Rachel rolled over a bit with a smile on her face but stayed asleep.

A/N; Ok it's finally done, the first ending I had sucked. Then I decided to end it like it began, only with a happy dream. I'm sorry it took so long and I hope everyone likes it. I already have the next chapter planed, and will start working on it soon. Talk to you later, please review.


End file.
